


the white lily in the garden

by optimistic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, a fat royal!au lads, a mess, chenji? jichen??? chensung?? i don't know, chenle is the normal people in the town!!, flowers and books, if u squint you can see markhyuck in the background, in letter/penpals form, jaehyun is there for like a second oop, jisung and donghyuck CROSS, jisung is the prince!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimistic/pseuds/optimistic
Summary: hello!to whoever is reading this,the sky is really clear today.





	the white lily in the garden

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to be dead in a few hours this isn't okay  
> by the time that i'm basically creating this, seventeen's ymmdawn highlight medley just dropped n i love good to me and shhhh oh my god  
> HUG IS A BOP I LOVE VOCAL TEAM  
> UGH the home teaser ??? joshua wow we love that  
> AND WAYV ???? SISTER  
> kun is gonna SNAP u better catch your wigs fools  
> xiaojun ,,, ugh king  
> anyways jichen's this and that is feeding me  
> "oh, wig!"  
> oof ,, enjoy this excuse of a mess lads !!

_hello!_

_to whoever is reading this,_

_the sky is really clear today. it’s been a while since i actually saw a clear sky, since it’s always been covered with clouds. i wanted to stroll around in the garden, but mom didn’t wanted me to go. said there were bees around there._

_however, brother escaped from the window again and went outside without her knowledge, so i will be sleeping early tonight, probably. i’ve heard people muttering across the great hall about dad and i don’t know why. maybe the clear sky has some answers today._

_-j._

 

_*_

_hi j!_

_i found this letter when i was mindlessly sitting down under a tree! i was supposed to be picking some buttercups for my parents, but this letter grabbed my attention. (don’t worry, i actually picked some flowers!!) but yeah, for once in a while, the sky was really clear today._

_my parents always loved the sky, but i’m not really a fan of it. i prefer rain and the sound of thunderstorms, but i can see why whenever i walk out and see little children jumping around. by the way, what do you mean by people muttering about your dad? i’m worried for you. either way, i hope you’re being healthy and happy. take care!_

_-c._

 

_hi c!_

_i’m surprised you even found this letter under the tree. i hid it in a really safe spot, so how did you even see this when you were sitting down? must have super vision! anyways, one of the handmaid said that there was a new book in town and it was also at the library as well. i can’t read it, since my parents don’t want me to leave the place and such._

_i’m always jealous of my brother, he always find a way to get out. oh! about the whispers about my dad, i found out that they’re just gossiping about the latest rumour. i still don’t get how people are actually interested in false rumours that sprung from nothing._

_but, you love the rain? it’s actually the first time i’ve seen someone say that. every person i’ve met always loved when the sun shines on their skin and how the flowers always become more beautiful in the day. however, i guess people have different tastes. i recently checked on the flowers in my garden and found a lilac slowly blooming! i can’t wait until it’s fully bloomed!! the flower is really going to be so beautiful!!_

_-j._

_to j._

_oh, there was a new book? i haven’t even noticed since the library was so busy during the week. however, i think i’ve seen my brother bringing down the new book to home before. i’ve recently been weaving some patches of a blanket for my grandma, who is sick. i really hope she gets better because my parents don’t have the money to get medicine. perhaps you have some? i’m joking, don’t send me a bottle._

_i don’t like people giving me stuff because i always felt like i don’t deserved it and people are giving me it out of guilt and sorrow. did your dad do something wrong? i’m worried about the rumours even though i haven’t heard any on the streets. it must be small, but either way, take care of yourself and your family, alright?_

_reading the fact that your flowers were blooming, i’m also pretty excited about it, even though i’ve never seen it._ _funny, isn’t it? do you know what colors the lilacs are? i’m thinking a really pretty shade of white or purple, but you never know in a flower._

_when i was pretending to be asleep, i heard that my mom and dad were trying to save money for a festival. i’ve never heard of that but my grandma taught me how to write it, explaining that it’s a place where you would have fun with your friends and eat so many things. it really sounds fun, but i don’t know if we’re about to even raise that much for a family. either way, i hope you’re having fun wherever you are. stay safe!_

_-c._

_glad to see you, c!_

_i’ve never noticed that the library was always busy, since my brother only borrowed books and go home to let me read it. my mom disapproved of the action, but my dad supported it. i don’t know which side to even take, since they’re both pretty nice to me and my brother. it’s also the first time that i’ve seen someone who don’t like free stuff. you must be unique, and i like that._

_people’s personalities are always the same in my side, they’re always praising me whenever i do a good or even a bad job. i don’t like that to be honest, they seem annoyi_ _ng when you get used to it. on the bright side, i hope your grandma is healthy! the sickness is really getting into everyone these days, myself included. i’ve been taking medicine, don’t worry, but are you sure you don’t want a small bottle? i’ve left a small dose of it next to this letter, but it’s okay if you won’t take it. i just hope that you and your family is healthy for the time being._

_also, one of the gardeners noticed my flower and told me that it’s going to be a white lilac, so i’m pretty excited as well. sometimes we can meet up and i can show you the flower when it’s fully bloomed! maybe i can also give you a few seeds for it as well! i hope you’re eating healthily. see you!_

_-j._

_to j._

_i love the idea of meeting up! however, i don’t know if my parents would be mad at the idea of me sneaking out. i could always asked my parents, but i felt as if i need to follow their rules. hey, about the flowers and medicine, i don’t like free stuff, but maybe i can buy the new book and give it to you in exchange for the small bottle. i gave it to my grandma, and i can see her excitement in her eyes, so thank you. my parents said that she’s been doing better and better the next day, so that’s pretty good._

_i’ve never heard people praising me, i’m only doing the work for my sake and people’s happiness, so i don’t think i don’t need it. hey, how about this, next week we’ll meet beside the tree and at noon where the sun is shining on top of our heads. sounds good? i’ll even bring the book with me so that we can read it together. i haven’t read it, so the plan is a go for me right now! you can even bring the lilac for us to see! does it sound good? if you can’t meet up at that time, we can change it to another day._

_i’ll look forward to your response! take care!!_

_-c._

_hey, c!_

_next week sounds good!_

_i’ve talked with my parents and they said that i will be able to go outside for thirty minutes, so we can’t talk that long. however, the muttering and whispers begun again in the hall, speaking about some form of assassination and poison._

_i don’t think that they’re talking about dad, though, since they’re always talking about “her” and “her treasures.” are they talking about mom?_

_my brother have said to avoid the talking, but i can’t help but to listen to it, talking about it like they’re supposed to be keeping it secret. should i talk to dad about it?_

_however, i can’t wait to meet you in person! see you!_

_-j._

as jisung was about to set the letter down beside the tree, he noticed a small whimper and the sound of something clashing against the dirt and grass. he hid behind the tree, slowly averting his attention to the direction of the sound, his eyes widening at the sight. jisung saw a boy, roughly the same age as him, protecting his head in his arms while enduring the punches and kicks of the other boys surrounding him. his skin and clothes were dirty, and his hair was an ugly shade of black. he continued to whimper and whispered, “please..stop,” before choking out a sob as the final kick to his head had been placed, a faint cracking sound following. jisung could do nothing but watched.

“hey, punk,” a boy spoke up, planting his feet against the boy’s stomach. “how’s that letter of yours going to, i don’t know, a rapist?”

the others laughed. jisung hated everything.

“ooh! maybe if,” a rip to a piece of paper on the ground. “i make a letter of my own as well, we can finally,” another rip. “meet this person.”

just like that, the pieces of the letter fall down on the injured boy, the others walking away, bumping into each other and saying, “you were good out there.” jisung looked at the crowd, before looking at him, his chest going up and down in a fast pace, the sun shining directly on his face. he slowly lowered his arms, his eyes puffy and red, and bruises all over. everything was ugly, but jisung felt that the boy right in front of him was beautiful, like from a fairy tale. he carefully set the letter down beside the tree where it belong, and slowly walked up to the boy, his hands clutching the remaining letter pieces. when he spotted jisung, the blank stare into the sky changed to fear, and he did nothing but went into the position again, muttering, “i’ll give you back the book, i promise, i promise.” jisung hitched his breath, carefully grabbing the boy upward to their surprise, and sprinted back home, holding the boy’s head to his shoulder.

*

when chenle woke up, he felt dizzy.

he didn’t recognized the white ceiling or the running fan. he tried to move his arm, but it wouldn’t budged. his head was pounding and it hurted to even be alive, but he didn’t care about it right now. he touched his forehead, feeling the texture of bandage wrapped around his head. the throbbing was from the right side of his head making him slowly breathed out due to the pain he was feeling. after a second of looking at the ceiling again, he finally realized that he didn’t know where he was, and tried to stand up with his wobbly legs. chenle almost fell and slowly stood up, but his head hit a soft thing again before seeing black. when he was finally awake the second time, a head of brown hair blocked the right side of his vision. chenle closed his eyes and opened them, seeing if he was dreaming or not, before looking directly at the mob of brown. he saw fox-like eyes, and a small face that was directly staring at him back. he was too dazed to even figure out that he didn’t know this person, so he just slowly put a hand on the person’s arm before saying something that made the person choked.

“babe,” chenle whined. “why am i so tired?”

the boy, now chenle noticed, covered his mouth with his hand, covering something up, but chenle didn’t mind that.

“uhm,” the boy lowered his hand a bit. “i’m...not your ‘babe’?”

“yes you are.” chenle tried pointing a finger at his face. “our anniversary is next week, remember?”

“uh-”

before anything escalated anymore, another person opened the door and said to the boy to walk out for a bit. chenle, with his half dazed eyes, followed the boy until the door was closed, and continued to be silent for the next hour or how long the nurse was in here. after a while, he finally regained his consciousness, staring at the ceiling before loudly saying, “oh,” to the scene that happened while he was in his half-asleep phase. chenle sighed, thinking of ways to actually find that person and apologized, but his luck ran out when the person came to his vision again. he yelped, hiding under the blanket and away from the boy to hide his red face. he heard a laugh, before his eyes adjusted to the light in the room without the blanket covering his face.

“hello, _babe_.” the boy giggled and chenle felt like he was in heaven for a split second.

“sorry for that,” chenle mumbled out. all he got was a smile that made him went blind because of how bright it is.

“it’s alright. i was just surprised on a random person actually calling me that.” chenle just sighed again.

“what’s your name?” the boy asked.

“chenle.”

“jisung. nice to meet you.”

with that, chenle shot up. his eyes widened at jisung, before stammering out, “like- like the- uhm, like the- like the prince, ji- jisung?” jisung nodded, which made chenle hid his face in his blanket, the embarrassment slowly forming up. jisung just poked chenle in his sides, resulting in a yelp from the other and a laugh from him. after a while of just poking each other, chenle looked at the flower vase on the table next to him, jisung following his gaze.

“white lilac,” he mumbled. jisung hummed a familiar tune. “pretty.”

“am i going back home?” chenle asked jisung after a minute.

“depends on what the nurse had said.”

“i can’t believe i called the damn prince ‘babe.’” jisung just laughed and leaned on his chair.

“you’ll be doing that from now on.”

a pillow was thrown in jisung’s face, prince or not.

_to j._

_hello! i’m sorry if i haven’t responded in two days. i got really injured and woke up in the castle. crazy, isn’t it? even the prince came to see me! however, i didn’t even addressed him as “sir,” or whatnot, i just straight up called him, “babe,”! i’m really embarrassed by that action still, but you might not know what you said whenever you’re basically half asleep and was about to die. i’d rather be dead than waking up in the castle and accidentally calling the prince babe, so try to take care of yourself and not get into my situation, alright? i’m sorry if this was a short letter, i just got home and my body is trying to get me to sleep._

_before i do that, please take care of yourself and be careful of everything._

_i wish you the best._

_-c._

_welcome back, c!_

_that’s strange, because another person had also called me “babe,” in this week as well._

_however, that was okay, because they were really cute even if they didn’t even figure out that they were in another place that wasn’t their home. anyways, my lilac is slowly blooming, and the gardener said that it would take at least a week before it fully bloomed. don’t worry, c, i feel safe whenever my family are around. did you know that my brother can even knock down a dummy with a single kick? it’s amazing, and i would really like to do that._

_he’s a role model to me, and he even helps me to become what i am! i would really like to be a dancer in the future, but i don’t know how i’m supposed to do that. oh, i haven’t even introduced him, did i? i don’t think he wouldn’t like me to say his real name, so i’ll call him d. his skin is a really pretty shade of tan, and he’s in a secretive relationship with a person named mark lee. he only told me and keeping it secret to my parents. i don’t even think they approved of the relationship, so that’s why he’s keeping out of sight. do you have any siblings?_

_i’m in a really weird mood where i would just like to know you right, like for the meet up two days away._

_anyways, take care of yourself! i’m always here for you!_

_from always,_

_j._

_hello, j!_

_oh! i know mark lee. he lived right next to me, actually. he’s quite nice, laughing at bad jokes and such. i’ve never heard about him seeing another person, though._ _maybe he’s shy about it?_

_i have an older brother, two actually. they’re always fighting with each other, but it was out of playfulness and comedy. i don’t think they’re interested in dating, because they always ignored girls whenever they flicked their eyelashes at them._

_they’re always talking about two specific boys in the town, though. i think they’re called doyoung and ten, so that’s news! i’m jealous about your brother, to be honest, kicking_ _a whole dummy down like that in one kick. i’ve always dreamed of working in the castle and seeing what the royal family is like._

_the prince was really cute, his fox eyes and all. he has this little pretty smile and everything. my parents always talked about girls and how i would get a wife someday, but i never felt any attraction to anyone at this point._

_do you know that feeling when you’re not even interested in dating? i don’t get it still, living life is far more beautiful than dating a person for the rest of your life! anyways, i hope your lilac is blooming more and getting out of its shell. get it? i would like to see it tomorrow, actually. i’m still excited about the meet up. this might be the last letter before we actually talked in real life. it’s funny, really._

_i hope i see you there!_

_let’s meet again!_

_-c._

_we’ll meet again._

_-j._

and the days went on without a doubt in the world. the grass beside the tree whispered to another as dawn rose, seeing children and people running around, trying to get their work done or just playing around. as the trees swayed with one another and the sun went up to its highest point, a boy with the familiar brown hair and the bandaged head jumped up and down with every step he made. he clutched a book close to his chest, sitting down beside the tree where the letters would be placed, and silently waited. he felt a leaf sitting on the top of his head, sighing as he lean against the tree trunk. the world seemed to be perfect in this moment, the wind going around and such. as time passed, he didn’t noticed that he fell asleep until the moment of waking up and seeing a white lilac in a vase in front of him. there were hands running through his hair, and his bandaged head was on someone’s shoulder. he looked beside him, seeing an adorable but familiar face. as he stared at the person’s face, chenle jumped up, accidentally making his book fell in the grass before calming down and picking the book up.

“oh- your highness- not you again.” chenle sat down next to jisung. jisung just laughed.

“how about it?” jisung grabbed the lilac’s vase. “that i am here?”

chenle shook his head and opened the book to the first page. “i can’t believe you.”

“why are you here, then?” jisung rubbed one of the flower’s petal. chenle shrugged.

“waiting for someone.”

“same here.”

they sat in silence, not minding the close distance between each other. chenle slowly read the book while jisung was just looking into the field, staring at something before something clicked in his mind. he sat upward, looking at chenle before grabbing some grass up and throwing it in the field, the grass flying in the wind. he scooted closer to chenle and drooped an arm around chenle’s shoulder.

“hey, are you writing letters to someone?” jisung suddenly asked. chenle looked at him, confused, before answering.

“yeah, why?”

“you go by the initial, ‘c’?” jisung asked, making chenle widened his eyes.

“j?”

they looked at each other, before laughing in unison. chenle’s laugh seemed to be high and playful and jisung’s was calm and soft, but they matched each other. chenle just breathed out a breath of happiness, seeing his pen pal in person before putting his head on jisung’s shoulder, sighing. jisung just accepted the touch, grabbing the lilac out of its vase and holding it out in the wind before putting it in the vase again. chenle flipped his book’s pages to the first page, before punching jisung in the shoulder and pointing at the page. jisung looked at the book and chenle, smiling at the way chenle was reading out loud. he made many mistakes at the words, but the way that he squinted at some of the more challenging words and tried to sound it out loud was cute to jisung. after the first five to ten pages, chenle sighed in defeat, making jisung laughed. jisung grabbed the book out of chenle’s lap, reading the pages like it was a normal thing. chenle opened his mouth and listened like it was one of the most beautiful thing in the world.

“explains why you’re the prince,” chenle mumbled after jisung finished a page, looking at the lilac. he muttered a word after that, but jisung didn’t hear it.

“shut up. i don’t even like being the prince.”

chenle hummed. “must be tiring.”

jisung continued to read after that conversation like it never happened. chenle pointed out some words that he didn’t knew, jisung explaining in the process. after a while, the two boys laid down under the tree, tired of reading out loud and being uncomfortable with leaning against the tree trunk. the sun was still beaming down but it was more fainted, the clouds covering parts of it. the wind was becoming more extreme, making their hair flew. in that moment, another boy, older than them, walked briskly up to the two, kneeling down after seeing jisung. he gestured for him to stood up, before the boy smiled at chenle. chenle noticed this, beaming up and hugging the boy, whining something like, “i didn’t tell you where i was.” jisung chuckled at the scene.

“and you are?” jisung asked the boy.

“jaehyun, your highness. i’m chenle’s older brother.” jaehyun bowed.

“drop the honorific. i’m pretty sure i’m younger than you.” they laughed.

“you’re hanging out with chenle?” jaehyun looked at jisung and then chenle. jisung nodded. chenle jumped up and down, pointing at him.

“he’s the person who’s reading my letters!”

“i see. hey, chenle. mom’s calling for you. you should be going home.” jaehyun ruffled chenle’s hair. he nodded, before running with his book and looking back to wave at jisung, smiling in the pleasant sun. jaehyun looked at chenle, giving a protective stare before he was out of their sight. jisung grabbed his white lilac and looked at jaehyun, seeing something in his eyes. after a while, a sniffle came out, before something came along as well that made jisung almost dropped the vase.

“you know, that was the first time i’ve ever seen him that excited to read.”

_hey, chenle!_

_if you don’t mind, can i bring some books when we meet next time? i heard that you were interested in reading, so i picked out some books from the private library that you might enjoy._

_the day was really fun, to be honest. i love everything of it. i’m sorry that my white lilac wasn’t blooming that much, but when we meet again, i can assure you that the flower will be bloomed! anyways, my brother have been saying that he should move out of the castle and he would also bring me as well, but i don’t know if i should get out or not._

_then again, my parents are always fighting when they’re not on the throne, and sometimes an object would hit my head and my brother would always dragged me to his room, hugging and rocking me. i don’t like my parents, they scare me. i don’t want to be in the castle, but i also want to._

_what should i do? anyways, i hope you’re doing alright. you should eat healthy and take care of yourself, okay?_

_you’re doing great!_

_-jisung._

_to jisung._

_i’d love to read at the tree again! i’m not really great on reading and figuring out words, but i think you reading it would be just fine! i think you need to get out, honestly. wouldn’t it just be easier if you just live with me when we’re older?_

_if we both turn 20, we can escape and live with each other! that sounds like a great plan, doesn’t it? however, i’m also comfortable if you say no because i don’t like forcing anyone into anything. but, if you want to, we can go far away from the town where no one even recognize us! i can even bring many books from the library so that we can’t get bored of the same book again. speaking of that, should we continue the book when we meet again next week?_

_i really like the story so far, and i think you would too. anyways, my mom is telling me to eat, so we can see each other next week! i hope your health is doing great, and_ **_[thick lines across a part of the sentence]_ ** _i hope you are taking care of yourself. bye!!_

_-chenle._

and with that, the response never came for a week. when chenle went to the same spot that they had met up two weeks ago, he didn’t expected to see a familiar skinny boy laying against the tree trunk, fast asleep. in his hands were a different type of flower, red chrysanthemums in particular. chenle had noticed this since he had always saw the flower whenever he took a walk, but the flower in jisung’s hands were red instead of white. he didn’t know if jisung even got the latest letter, seeing that he never even responded, but he took a shot and sat next to him anyway, the familiar old book in his hand. he laid his head on jisung’s shoulder, humming a song that he heard while walking here. that seemed to wake jisung up since he felt another head leaning against his own, breathing in and out. jisung placed the red chrysanthemums between the space of their legs, his hand dangerously close to chenle’s.

“the idea of running away sounds fun, but i don’t want to leave my brother,” jisung spoke up, mumbling some words.

“we could invite him.” chenle’s hand grabbed a single chrysanthemum. “and he could run away with us.”

chenle felt jisung shaking his own head. after the little conversation, they sat there in silence, feeling the wind going pass their hair and seeing how the flowers’ petals flew off the ground.

“my dad talked to us yesterday.” jisung’s eyes wandered to a place. chenle looked at him.

“he wants me to be the king instead of my brother.” chenle saw that he was in some place far away in his eyes, like he didn’t wanted to be here. “i don’t want to.”

jisung’s breath hitched, and suddenly tears were streaming down and he felt arms circling around his body, his head in the crook of chenle’s neck. his hands grabbed chenle’s shirt tightly, like he was afraid that everything was going to slip away, like _he_ was going to slip away from his grasp. jisung felt hands soothing his back, but he cried harder and harder, his sobs drowning out the sounds of the wind. he felt so small in this world, like he didn’t deserve this big opportunity. when chenle’s hand went through his hair, jisung grasped onto his shirt tighter, murmuring, “i don’t want to, i don’t want to.” he felt tired from the pressure in the family, but chenle seem to make it worth it. after a while, he calmed down, his grip loosening up a bit. chenle continued to play with his hair, twirling and curling a strand, the book and the flowers forgotten.

“you good?”

“maybe,” he said into chenle’s shirt, and he laughed.

“i’ll take that as a yes.”

the sun slowly went down, the last sunlight had finally given out and hid from the world. as the two pair of eyes looked at the sunset, another pair from the top of the castle looked at them, blinking slowly. the dark brown eyes stared at them, clicking their tongue and shaking their head, chuckling. when jisung felt something staring at the back of his head and turned to the castle, the brown eyes vanished into thin air. jisung blinked and wrapped his arm around chenle’s waist, lightly grabbing the red chrysanthemums.

“i have to go,” jisung mumbled under the darkness. chenle hummed before stretching his arms out. they gave each other an understanding smile before parting ways, chenle holding his unused book close to his chest, half dazed, and jisung walking towards the gate of the castle. he hesitated on opening the gate, looking behind him and at chenle, walking in the darkness. he sighed and walked to the castle, seeing a familiar pair of brown eyes. however, it turned into a tanned skin boy, arms folded.

“the hell?” jisung looked at his brother.

“what?” his brother looked back. “mom was angry about you hanging out with that boy.”

jisung leaned against the wall of the main room of the castle. he glanced at the two thrones, blinking slowly and lost in thought. his brother kept looking at him, sighing when he found out that jisung wasn’t going to do anything at all. he ran his hands through his hair and nudged jisung in the shoulder, making him out of thought. jisung grabbed onto a table before glaring at his brother, annoyance in his eyes.

“what?” he spat.

“calm down, hell. i know you’re looking at mom and dad’s thrones.”

it felt like something had snapped in jisung that made his eyes went from madness to calm in a second. jisung just tilted his head back and breathed out the breath that he was holding in, his head slowly falling onto his brother’s shoulder and his eyes looking to nowhere. jisung felt his hair being ruffled but he didn’t care.

“i don’t want to, donghyuck,” he mumbled in a small voice.

“i know.”

_hey chenle._

_i know i have to leave early that afternoon, but it was important for my brother and i._

_he’s a sweet guy, really, but i feel like he’s in the same boat as me, like he doesn’t want to be apart of this family._

_i don’t know why, but i have the urge to actually run away. i don’t know but my mind is telling me to, i can't wait until the age of twenty, and i feel like i want you to join me as well. i’m sorry if this is a selfish request, but there’s just something that’s making me feel this way._

_i have no idea if it’s because the  future is going to be in my hand, but i’m scared. i hope you can respond._

_it’s okay if you don’t want to._

**_park jisung._ **

_hello, jisung!_

_would your brother be okay with us running away, like for real? if you can, we should meet up when the moon is in its highest peak. it’s okay if you don’t but i’m going to be there. i don’t know if this is even the last letter that i’ll be sending, but it’s alright._

_i won’t forget you, jisung._

**_in all regards,_ **

**_zhong chenle._ **

maybe the wind was too loud or there were noises coming from the kitchen and the living room that jisung was able to quietly pack up his stuff in his room. when donghyuck walked through the door and saw a panicked jisung looking directly at him, he just sighed and smiled sadly, knowing that they will be apart. jisung shared a sad glance as well, his body slowly retreating and sitting on the floor when he reached over a specific item on his bed. as jisung slowly packed his final things in the small bag, he stood up and walked to his brother, engulfing him in a hug, making donghyuck surprised.

“i’m going to miss you.” jisung placed his head into his brother’s chest, his words muffled. “you’re going to find us, right?”

donghyuck only ruffled his younger brother’s hair. “i will, trust me.”

when the clock struck midnight and the last lights went out in the town, a boy climbed down to the ground at a high speed but not loud enough for people to hear. he set out running when his feet touched the cement floor, his hands tightly closed around his case. he stumbled and halted at the sight of the familiar tree in the same spot, another boy sleeping soundly under the ruffles of the leaves. the moonlight shone on his face where there was an opening, making him more beautiful under the midnight moon. the standing boy giggled quietly, his hands shaking the other to wake him up.

“ready?” the boy’s face was all shadows, but something in the moonlight really made his pair of brown eyes stood out from the rest. the brown hair boy yawned and grabbed his little bag of stuff before nodding, his expression sad and excited at the same time.

 

from then on, people passing by from town to town heard about this particular and peculiar tale that this specific town had. some laughed, believing it was all a tale, some smiled a wandering one, thinking if it really existed.

the sound of ruffled grass can be heard in the little garden. the eyes stared at the door suddenly opening, revealing another pair of eyes. they smiled together before looking at the dusk, seeing both the moon and the sun at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> stream regular by wayv xoxo


End file.
